McBoo
McBoo is a popular Canadian flipnote artist and gizmoid. He is best friends with NE-GA, Qwertyioup, other many Gizmoids, including gizmo himself. Also he has been having very popular flipnotes that were on the front page of the Most Popular and some of his newer flips got 50,000+ stars and his most popluar, 300,000+. His most famous work is his music videos, which get several thousand stars each and were gizmo's favorites as well. However, McBoo's comedy flips are catching up as of now and more and getting to the Most Popular. He also launched a series called Cliffhangers, which had four episodes and was very successful. Hatena Life McBoo started out as a normal stick figure creator with a fairly unique style, although his animation wasn't as good. One of the first Flipnotes that McBoo saw in his life where that of gizmo, who were showen to him by a friend from school. Right then and there, McBoo wanted to be like gizmo. It was a fluke that he had already created a Boo character and stick figure character before he had found out about gizmo. He decided to turn himself into a gizmoid, using the characters he had already created and turn them into gizmo's style. Much later, McBoo discovered that gizmo had a deviantART, that being the biggest factor in creating his deviantART account, McBooBlitzman. After his friend Qwertyioup had showed his remake of gizmo's famous Do You Like Waffles (or Boo Music Video 1), gizmo had commented on his flip. McBoo decided to introduce himself to gizmo, hoping to get a response. Gizmo responded and asked McBoo to link him all his new music videos. Each time he did, gizmo left a comment (and also added stars almost every time). One day, he asked gizmo to tell him what he thought of his animation as a whole, and that's when he got faved. After being faved by his favorite creator of all time, McBoo was able to make friends with D-Chan, Anthony, K66Gunso and others. His animation was getting better, and he wanted to try something new. He asked his friend gizmo to do a music video collaboration and he accepted. D-Chan also did a part, and some called it the most successful MV collab of all time. After gizmo did his part, McBoo gained many fans and became a popluar creator with many good friends. In late 2011, McBoo posted The Ashleigh Collection 3, making it the last Flipnote on his DSi (since his L button stopped working all together, after over a year of fixing it). McBoo then bought himself a DSi XL and posted his first Flipnote in late December. He also finished his first major project on there, a 2-person collab with 1-UP. File:First Flip.gif|McBoo's first Flipnote File:Waffles MV.gif|The first flip of McBoo's that gizmo commented on File:MV Collab.gif|McBoo's finished MV Collab File:2 Man Collab.gif|The 2-Man Collab with 1-UP Future He has a 3DS is planning to get Flipnote Memo and post on both Memo and the normal Hatena. McBoo's ultimate goal is to create a good stick fight. He has recently been working on animation tests, but does not feel that he's ready to take on such a task yet. Biography McBoo (real name, Erik) lives in Canada, where he is in Grade 10 and 15 years of age. He is known for his art skills within his grade, and is best friends with a girl named Brooklyn, as known as BlazeCat on hatena. McBoo's fridays are spent at youth group, run by their youth leader, Ashleigh (who has also starred in a quite few flips, and bugging her became a running gag in his Youth Group series). Other friends of McBoo get guest appearances sometimes. McBoo is know to get his friends to act for him in his flips, rather than using his own voice all the time, and his successful mini-series, The Ashleigh Collection, has up to five voice actors in one flip. In The Ashleigh Collection 2, McBoo's voice wasn't even featured, but replaced by only his friends voices. Characters *Original Character Critical Reception Since McBoo became well-known, his flipnotes have been quite successful in comments. McBoo might get 99 positive comments and only 1 negitive, although most negitive comments come out of gelousy. The famous Hatena Critic, DiegomanHC has given McBoo positive reviews, almost always gaining an average to positive score. This critic has also faved him. Some users accuse McBoo of "stealing gizmo's style", even though gizmo himself said that being a gizmoid is okayhttp://flipnote.hatena.com/56650B50CC783E17@DSi/movie/783E17_09EB0E31BA137_000?in=user. However, McBoo was faved my K66Gunso after she said something along the lines of "You draw just like gizmo! Awesome!", so most people see this as a good thing. Links * Flipnote Hatena account (Old) * Flipnote Hatena account (New) * DeviantART account * YouTube account Gallery Official Artwork File:McBoo MMWii.png|McBoo in 3D Screenshots File:Ashleigh Collection.gif|''The Ashleigh Collection'' File:Ashleigh Collection 2.gif|''The Ashleigh Collection 2'' File:Ashleigh Collection 3.gif|''The Ashleigh Collection 3'' File:Boo Music Video 5.gif|''Boo Music Video 5'' File:Boo Music Video 6.gif|''Boo Music Video 6'' File:You Might Think MV.gif|''You Might Think MV'' File:Tonight Tonight MV.gif|''Tonight Tonight MV'' File:Youthgroup.gif|The very first Youth Group logo File:Youthgroup5.gif|The former Youth Group logo File:Youth Group 6.gif|The final Youth Group logo File:Cliffhangers.gif|The Cliffhangers logo File:Cookie Counterplay.gif|''Cookie Counterplay'' File:You Wish.gif|''You Wish'' References Category:Creators Category:Gizmoids